


Byleth's Angels

by Lastly



Series: Lastly's DoroPetra Week 2020 Entries [5]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Dorothea has been given an assignment to test her ability as a spy but despite her careful planning, a certain woman turns her plans upside-down...DoroPetra Week Day 7 - Secret Agent AU
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Lastly's DoroPetra Week 2020 Entries [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683448
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: Doropetra Week 2020





	Byleth's Angels

"I am here to drop off the mail." A purple-haired woman held up a plain brown package for Dorothea to see. While it caught her off guard for a moment, Dorothea was trained well enough to not let such a small difference surprise her too much. She had studied the schedule for this whole office and while she hadn't seen someone drop off a package like this before, she decided that she'd just let it slide.

"Oh, of course. You can just leave that with me." Dorothea replied with a smile.

"He will be expecting it on his desk, not here with his secretary." The woman said as she moved closer to the door to the executive's office. 

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm just filling in today. Go on in, then." Dorothea said with a laugh as she gestured to the door. For a moment she almost felt bad about what she had to do to get into this position but she had made sure to put just the right amount of poison in the actual secretary's lunch: just enough to make her sick and need to be replaced for a day or two but not enough to cause any real harm to her.

"It is alright, I am just filling in today as well!" The purple-haired woman returned a smile to Dorothea and went into the office.

Dorothea sighed as she waited a moment for the delivery woman to leave. It should only be a moment and then she'd be able to enact her plan to steal the micro-film. After a minute or so she realized this was taking far longer than just dropping off a package should take so she pushed the door open and poked her head into the office. She started to panic when she saw that the purple haired woman was digging through the desk drawers. She couldn't possibly be after the micro-film as well, right? She had spent all this time setting up how to steal it that she couldn't possibly let someone else take it right out from under her nose like this.

"Stop right there!" Dorothea shouted as she threw the door open. The other woman, suddenly startled, pulled one of the drawers out completely and threw it across the room at Dorothea, scattering papers and knick knacks all across the office.

"You will not be catching me!" The woman shouted as she grabbed a Newton's Cradle off the desk and flung it at the plate glass window that looked out over the city. The woman climbed out onto the narrow ledge on the outside of the building and quickly climbed out of view.

_"Shit!"_ Dorothea yelled as she came out from behind the chair she had used as cover against the flying desk drawer. She dashed back to the secretary's desk, grabbed her purse, and then hurried over to the shattered window. She glanced at the mess that had been made of the executive's desk. She quickly found the hollowed-out book that had been used to hide the micro-film and, seeing that it was empty, knew what she needed to do. She climbed out of the window and did her best not to look down as she shimmied along the narrow ledge. Since it was about forty floors down to the streets below, she assumed that the other woman must have climbed up towards the roof. Once Dorothea found a spot that she could use to climb up, she saw the woman just a little ways above her. She had used the same spot and was already pulling herself up onto the rooftop.

Just as Dorothea got up to the edge of the roof and started to pull herself up, she heard the sound of a helicopter flying in. She muttered a few more swears under hear breath. Whoever this purple-haired thief was, she wasn't particularly good at subtlety. First, she used a paper thin excuse to get in. Then, she trashed the office and smashed a window. And now she was going to use a _helicopter_ to get away? An absolute amateur.

The purple-haired woman dashed over to the helicopter just as it touched down on the rooftop helipad. She yelled something to the pilot but Dorothea couldn't quite hear it over the din of the engines. Dorothea reached into her purse and pulled out the small pistol she had brought with her. She had initially thought she would use her taser to just incapacitate the woman and leave her for building security to take care of but it was clear to her that this was the time for drastic actions. She fired one round off and hit the sliding door of the helicopter just as the woman reached to open it. The _pang_ of the bullet drew the other woman's attention and she whirled around to face Dorothea.

_"Hand over the micro-film! I know you have it!"_ Dorothea shouted. The other woman held up the micro-film canister in an attempt to tease her but Dorothea didn't let that get the better of her. She saw that the woman's other hand was behind her back so she squeezed off another round, this time aiming at the woman's feet.

_"Last chance! Hand it over!"_ Dorothea took a careful step forward. The hand behind the purple-haired woman's back started to move but froze the same instant that Dorothea heard her handler's voice come through in her earpiece.

"Stand down, Dorothea. And you too, Petra."

"What? Byleth! What are you talking about! And who is Petra?!" Dorothea shouted back into her comms.

"Just get in the helicopter with her. I'll explain everything shortly." Dorothea stared down the sights of her pistol at the other woman. She had a bad feeling about all this but she did as she was told.

Dorothea lowered her gun and approached the helicopter. The other woman (whose name was Petra, apparently) slid the door open and offered a hand to Dorothea as she climbed in. The two women sat across from each other, Petra with a smug grin on her face and Dorothea with a dissatisfied scowl. Petra slid the door closed again and banged on the wall that divided the cockpit from the passenger area to signal to the pilot that they were good to go. Once they were airborne, Dorothea got back on her comms.

"Well? What's going on Byleth?" Dorothea pressed a finger against her earpiece so she could hear Byleth over the roar of the helicopter. Petra, apparently also wearing an earpiece, did the same. She winked at Dorothea but Dorothea quickly broke eye contact and stared out the window instead.

"I'm sorry that I had to surprise you like this. You both work for me. I wanted to test each of you. Not just in infiltration but also in how you could handle counter-spy operations. As far as I'm concerned, you've both passed with flying colors. Congratulations."

"Thank you, Byleth." Petra said with a grin. Dorothea just swore under her breath.

"Great, I think you two will make a fantastic pair. I've got some urgent business for you so I hope you don't mind if we start the briefing once the helicopter brings you back here. I'll speak to you again when you get here. Over and out." Once Byleth's voice cut out, Dorothea risked a glance over at Petra. She still had that smug grin on her face. Dorothea hated it. Sure, it looked kind of cute but she was too frustrated at her plan being completely upended to willingly admit that to herself right now.

"Come on, _partner_." Petra used her foot to nudge Dorothea. "I am sure we will have lots of fun together!"

**Author's Note:**

> This was a very silly idea I had and was very fun to write. If I can get enough work done on other projects then I think I might try to write a bit more of this and make it a rivals-to-lovers sort of situation.


End file.
